Dalmain
The Dalmain region is found in the North West region of Elgardt and is split in two by the Straight of Dalmain. The straight itself if the lifeblood of the kingdom, providing easy travel with the Aramouth and Elkehórn regions as well as being plentiful in fish. Isle of Mattahon 1.Bitterwold 2.Alinea 3.Henden 4.Baro 5.Ruins 6.Fielli Highlands Biterwold Considered by some to be outside the Realm of Elgardt, Biterwold is the largest city and certainly closest city in the Frozen North. Not much is in the region other then snow, ice, ferocious beasts and the equally ferocious "Norsemen". Having a long history of raiding the coastlines of Elgardt during the weakest points in history, plundering and taking slaves, as the decades have moved they now also trade with the ports in Dalmain and some have even been seen as far as the Shifting Sands in search of different adventures. Alinea The capital of the Isle of Mattahon half of Dalmain, it is a grand castle city, with high towers, flying butresses, vaulted cielings and filled with intricately carved stonework. Due its beauty and being filled with universities and schools of learning it has become known as a city of wisdom and artistry. Despite all that the city itself brings, it also holds the seat of Wolfe who like his brother across the straight believes himself King. While the rest of the kingdom in the past has been striken with chaos by the feuding brothers and their paranoia over another heir appearing to take their seats, from within the city it is easy to be ignorant to it all. Henden A masterpiece of engineering by Altinean artisans, it is built entirely on massive barges meaning that ships are able to dock without havig to go near land. Despite being entirely reliant on the what runs through the marketplace for food the people of Henden have never had a shortage. Due to being run by the Merchants Guild it has remained neutral in the brotherly fued, its people mostly unwilling to die for either. Baro The busiest sea-port in the region prior to Henden's construction, the town is now no more then a fishing village. Still with stunning views of the Bay of Glass it is mostly inhabited by elderly fishermen not wishing to move. Ruins The ruins that can be found west of the Fielli Highlands in the past have been mistaken by some as the old remains of the Ultenn University, resulting in a large number of maps providing this as its location. Further research though shows that this was not the location of the doomed university, yet its true origins are still forgotten. Fielli Highlands The Fielli Highlands are home to a number of farming villages, happily protected from the harsh winds coming off the Frozen North by the forest that also edges them towards the cliff that crash down onto the straight. When not having to deal whims and requests of those in the city the people of the Fielli Highlands normally live quaint and calm lives. Mattahon Spires The mountains to the north are what give the Mattahon Isle it's name and are also home to one of the the rare Dark Elf civilisations. The Dark Elves of this region believe themselves to be the superior race and look down on everyone else. Mainland Dalmain 1. Alman 2. Khopra 3. Rhone 4. Mt Ruilum 5. Sandy Burrow 6. Thyle 7. The Dark Spire Alman The capital of mainland Dalmain and home to Freyune, the eldest of the brothers. The castle is built on a hill with a sheer cliff giving way to a brillant views across the straight to the otherside. Due to its access only being through a range of winding castle walls it is night impossible to assault, and the rest of the city is just as militaristic. Martial prowess is given more substance then other trains of study, and due to the heavy losses at the hands of power hungry sorcerers during the Mage Wars it is the home to the first and largest temple of the Luminous Order. Khopra A tiny island in the middle of the Dalmain Straight it is primarily for mariners to resuply or repair their ships. Over the years it has also become a den for criminals and pirates. Filled with gambling, black marketeering, and other goverment regulated or prevented activities it is filled with more depravity then one would expect for its size, but between the dock, repair-yard, string of taverns and houses of 'ill-repute' there is nothing else to see there. Rhone A generations old garrison town, set to gaurd the river that feeds into Maiden's Bay and the Bealdon Moors. After the War of Shadows a number of Orc clans moved out of Odean Mountains and some settled in the Grey Fen nearby and others in the moors. This gave rise to a new breed of moor efficent Orc which the citizens of the city Alman still do not forgive or trust, resulting in many conflicts that may have never happened otherwise. Mt Ruilum Mt Ruilum and its surronding forest is home to an Enclave of Sylvannic Elves and is the home of the last Griffin Eerie known to be alive. Brought to extinction for their pelts and the Luminous Order the Elves of Ruilum now gaurd the mountain with the belief of shooting first and asking questions later. The Ruilum Forest is also home to another Dark Elf civilisation. Unlike most Dark Elves they choose to identify as a species of their own and hope to develop a harmonious society based on their own merits and values. Sandy Burrow Most likely the buisiest port in Elgardt due to its perfect spot at the end of the inlet allowing ships to port far inland. Also being far away from Alman it can often be a trading point between Henden and the mainland, able to avoid the chaos between the fueding brothers. The only people that call Sandy Burrows their home are sailor and mercenary. Thyle On the edge of a cliff it is a remote villar overlooking the Moors. It was built on the dream that Orc and Man could co-exist happily with each other. Due to this it is built on a trade route, but away from other towns and near the edge of the new Orc homelands. Sadly one of the original founders was killed and eaten by an Orc due to a miscommunication over time the dream has suceeded. The Dark Spire A remote fortress in the mountains the spire is inhabited by a Sorceress of unknown power and allegiance. She has planted a seed of Darkness deep within the spire to oversee a company of sworn Anti-Paladins who are willing to die for her. The nearby town of Forscythe in the past has had to defend against invasion from the spore, and people are occasionally kidnapped away to it for unknown reasons. This has resulted in people living in the region fearing for when dark cloads gather at the peak.